1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same, and, more particularly, to a thin film deposition apparatus that may be utilized to manufacture a relatively large light-emitting display apparatus and may simplify a manufacturing process for an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion
Conventional flat panel display apparatuses include, for instance, non-emissive display apparatuses, e.g., liquid crystal display apparatuses, electrophoretic display apparatuses, electrowetting display apparatuses, field emission display apparatuses, etc., and emissive display apparatuses, e.g., organic light-emitting display apparatuses, plasma display apparatuses, electroluminescence display apparatuses, etc. Among these flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses electrically excite an organic compound to emit light for displaying images. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be operated at relatively low voltages, and, therefore, may be formed with a relatively thin profile. To this end, organic light-emitting display apparatuses may exhibit relatively wide viewing angles and comparatively faster response speeds than other flat panel display apparatuses.
Conventional organic light-emitting display apparatuses typically include a light-emitting layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that face each other. In this manner, the electrodes and the light-emitting layer may be formed using any suitable method, such as, for example, one or more deposition-based methods. To this end, attempts have been made to realize a relatively large-sized display using organic light-emitting display technology; however, the interconnection resistance of a common electrode covering all pixels of such display apparatuses may increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.